Kiss
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Cat si upset. Tori and Jade are arguing. Cat runs to the bathroom and lock herself in. There's only one way she goes out, includes a pear phone and a kiss. WARNING: Girl x girl love PLUS a couple of three (not sure how it's call, too bad). CATORADE 100% ! (Ehh sucky summary, but give it a chance haha). Rated T 'cause it's not THAT bad.


_I'm gonna be short: __**I AM. OBSSESED. WITH. CATORADE**__. And not exactly in a "friendly-way"... if you know what I mean._

_It's weird, I know, but so it's everything in this world._

_**Disclaimer:**__**If I owned Victorious, I would have watched at least the whole 1rst season... Yeah, it's that bad...**_

Cat sighed. Why couldn't they just be a normal... threesome... of, well, girlfriends... Okay, okay, they weren't what people calls 'normal', not at all, but it was fine by them.

Cat was sitting on the couch in Jade's house watching Tori and Jade arguing... once again.

"I'm not being mean! That's just how I act Vega!" Jade shouted.

Thankfully her parents were out, leaving the house all to their selves.

"Well you should try and control yourself then!" Tori answered back in Jade's same tone.

They were arguing over the same thing: Cat. Not that they were fighting 'over here', it more about how Jade acted towards her. According to Tori, Jade was being WAY too mean with the redheaded girl. According to Jade, Tori was just overreacting and she was just being herself. According to Cat, she didn't care at all and just wanted them to stop yelling to each other.

"Why should I?! Cat doesn't mind, right Cat?" Jade turned to the petite girl.

"Uh-"Cat murmured.

"Yeah she does care, who would like her girlfriend to be mean with her all day?!" Tori interrupted "Right Cat?" Tori asked looking at the shortest girl.

"Uh-I-" Cat murmured once again.

She wasn't exactly sure on what to say. If she said 'yes, I do mind' then Jade will be meanier than she has ever been in her whole life. Cat didn't want that. In the other hand, if she said 'no, I don't at all' she was sure Tori would be so mad she wouldn't make eye-contact with her for a couple of weeks, but Jade would smile with her typical smirk and then kiss Cat all she wanted, which was an amazing thought, but Tori would be mad. Cat didn't want that either.

She started at the two most beautiful girls in the whole world who were looking at her waiting for an answer.

Cat's breath got heavier and slower. She started getting cold and felt a little sick. She felt herself getting palier and suddenly the oxygen didn't seem enough for her.

Tori's face started filling with concern as Cat's face started losing color.

"Cat?" Tori asked carefully, not sure of what was going on with her girlfriend.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cat yelped before rushing upstairs, straight into the bathroom.

It took Tori and Jade a few seconds and shared looks to follow Cat.

"Cat?" Tori asked softly once they were upstairs.

"Cat, where are you?" Jade asked walking around the second floor.

"C'mon Cat, where are you?" Tori tried again.

Jade sighed. She wasn't a patient one.

"Catherina Valentine, you better tell me where you are in three!" Jade yelled.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Two!" Jade shouted slowly.

"Jade, that won't work" Tori sighed.

"One!"

Cat yelped, she didn't even want to think of what Jade was planning on doing to her.

"What were you saying?" Jade lift an eyebrow at Tori.

"Shut it" Tori murmured.

Jade chuckled and walked to the bathroom's door. She knocked.

"Cat open the door" Jade ordered.

"No!"

"Jade, don't be mean with her!" Tori groaned and walked to the door too.

She tried to see Cat through the door's hole but the girl has already covered with her finger.

"Cat, would you let us in babe?" Tori said in a sweet tone.

"No" Cat's voice sounded so low Jade frowned.

"Aren't you crying, right?" Jade asked suspiciously.

No answer.

"Oh my, Cat, come on" Jade begged.

"Baby at least tell us why you won't open" Tori begged too.

"No, go away!" Cat shouted.

"Catherina, open!" Jade ordered once again.

"Jadelyn, go away!"

"Oh my Kitty Cat, please?" Tori asked sliding down the door.

Cat sighed. They could be like that ALL day, literally ALL DAY.

"Only if you stop fighting!"

"We aren't fighting" Jade said sitting next to Tori.

"Yes! You always do, stop it!"

The tan girl looked at the pale one.

"We don't fight, do we?" she asked.

"No, we don't" the goth girl answered.

"You just did!"

"When?" Tori asked confused.

"Downstairs! Don't play fool!"

"Oh Cat, we're always like that, it's just how we're" Jade chuckled.

"Prove it" Cat said with an evil smirk.

"How?" Tori sighed.

"Kiss" Cat ordered.

The two girls laughed and then lend in closer. Jade finally closed the gap between them. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Done" both girls said.

"How do I know it's legit?" Cat teased grinning.

"If you come out you may prove it yourself" Jade said smartly.

"Oh no, the treat was you two kiss I go outside, I haven't seen you two kissing"

"Okay" Tori sighed "You have your phone with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kay then"

Tori grabbed her phone.

"You're not seriously going to-" Jade started.

"Cat's worth it"

"You know I HATE that"

"Oh, come on, it's for Cat!"

There it was again, Cat thought; she might enjoy this argument though.

"Oh Cat, you're so paying this later" Jade hissed.

Tori open the camera app from her Pear Phone.

"Kay"

"This is stupid" Jade groaned.

"Oh just come here you grumpy girl" Tori whispered before kissing Jade.

Tori tried to make sure the phone was in the right position and then touched the 'shot' bottom. She really hoped it was a good pic, if not there was a really tiny possibility for her to try it again since Jade HATED those couples (or threesomes) that only uploaded pics of them making-out.

Tori made sure to make the kiss slow and not to take it too further in case it would 'look too gross', even though it was Heaven to her, and also to prevent the picture from looking too blurry or to capture any movements.

They pulled away once Tori heard the 'click' sound. Jade eyes were still closed.

"You should lock in the bathroom more often Cat" Jade said with a heavy breath.

Tori chuckled and sent the pic to her lovely petite girlfriend.

Cat accepted and opened the file. She grinned and tapped 'save'. Now she only had to make sure Jade didn't see it on her phone or she was dead meat.

"So, are you coming out?" Tori asked softly.

"I think I'm staying here a bit longer"

"Cat!" Both girls yelled annoyed.

Cat flinched a little but then chuckled.

"Kay, kay, coming out"

The two girls heard the unlocking sound of the door and then Cat walking out from it.

"Hey" she said.

"You don't freaking do that again, was I clear enough?" Jade hissed.

Cat only nodded. Jade shook her head and walked to her little read haired girlfriend.

"I love you, you know?" she whispered next to her ear.

"Aww Jade! I love you too!"

Then Jade joined their lips in a very slow kiss.

"Aww! Aren't you two cute?" Tori's voice said behind them.

"Vega, close your mouth and don't ruin the moment" the pale girl hissed spearing Cat's and hers lips for a few second before joining them again.

Tori stared at them for a few seconds... then a minute... and then it was enough for her.

"Hey, hey, enough you two" She said and pulled Cat away from Jade.

"Jealous?" the goth girl smirked.

The tan girl laughed and then kissed Cat.

"Okay, I'm preparing coffee, you two want some?" Jade offered.

Both girls nodded without breaking the kiss.

The pale girl laughed and started walking downstairs. Then a thought hit her mind.

"Hey! When I go back I want to find both of you with clothes on" She warned even though it wouldn't bug her at all if she found them both lying on her bed.

"No promise!" the two girls answered.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

_Okay, so that's pretty much it haha. __**Did you like it? Did you not?**__**This is my FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER**__. Legit. And even though I have written for other singers/bands, I never actually thought about doing a One-Shot until now haha. _

_**Hey if you're looking forward to the next chapter of "I Hate Boys" don't worry your little heads, I'll be posting it in the next few days (HOPEFULLY!). **_

_**If you want to request anything, then I'm open for any suggestions! **_

_**If there's anything that bugs you and you're like 'ugh, this could be better written' PLEASE tell me how I could improve it!**_

_Sorry, this was too long haha, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-e._


End file.
